FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a conventional substrate surface defect detection system 102. FIG. 1B is a plan view of a substrate 101 shown in FIG. 1A. As known in the art, the surface defects of a substrate 101 need to be detected using a sophisticated and complex optical system 102. FIG. 1B schematically shows the exposure area of substrate 101 and the effective field of view of substrate surface defect detection system 102. The effective field of view of substrate surface defect detection system 102 is typically about 30 μm×30 μm. If system 102 is used to detect surface defects of substrate 101 having a typical exposure area of 26 mm×33 mm, about one million operations must be performed to complete the surface defects detection (e.g., each shot only takes a field of view picture). If the time required to take a picture plus the time required to move the detection system between the different shots takes 0.5 second, it will take 50 million seconds, i.e., about 139 hours to take pictures of the entire exposure area. It can be seen that the efficiency of current substrate surface defect detection systems and methods is low.